Le numéro treize
by Vaalgus
Summary: La première rencontre IRL de Bellamy et de Clarke vu du point de vue de Clarke légèrement obsessionnelle sur certaines questions. humour


**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous offre cet écrit qui est à prendre avec beaucoup d'humour**

 **donc j'espère que vous riez si oui dites le moi sinon dites le moi quand même x) En tout cas bonne lecture**

 **et bien entendu je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.**

 **p.s : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes**

* * *

Elle était assise à la table numéro 13 sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant, elle ne savait plus exactement le nom de cet endroit, elle savait juste son adresse : 13 rue du fossé des treize, Strasbourg. Et maintenant, elle attendait. Elle l'attendait. Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir pour la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille, sa tête tournait dans tous les sens à sa recherche. Une fois à gauche, mais personne n'était en vue. Une autre fois à droite mais seuls des voitures arrivaient et aucune d'elles ne faisaient mine de ralentir à l'approche du restaurant. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de pousser des petits soupirs inquiets, et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il avait trop peur de mettre un vrai visage sur _misslolita.67_ ? Ou de rencontrer en chair et en os quelqu'un du site de chat sur lequel ils étaient tout ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 12h07. Ils avaient rendez vous à 12H15 alors pourquoi n'était il pas là ? Il était du genre retardataire ? Toujours en retard, jamais à l'heure. Mais pour leur mariage, il allait faire comment ? Elle ne voulait pas rester plantée devant l'autel comme une plante verte. Non, non. Non. Il ne fallait pas parler mariage tout de suite. Elle avait fait fuir les autres hommes comme ça. Tous. Sans exception. Pour le moment, elle devait respirer profondément. Voilà ! Sortir un miroir de sa poche, jeter un coup d'œil sur ses cheveux. Bien, ils étaient bien, avec cette petite fleur rouge qui était le signe qu'ils avaient convenus ensemble. Son maquillage ? Bien aussi, rien qui débordait. Rien sur les dents. Un petit coup de parfum, son préféré qui sentait la rose. Un dernier coup d'œil à la montre : 12h 09. Elle se retient de pousser un cri de rage, le temps ne passait pas. Elle était donc obligée de rester assise là avec son verre d'eau. Elle devrait peut être commandé une autre boisson, non ? Un verre d'eau, ça faisait un peu radin ? Ou je tiens à ma ligne ? Ou juste je ne veux pas finir saoule au milieu de la journée ?

 _\- misslolita.67_ ?

\- Oui.

Elle attrapa son verre aussitôt avant de le porter à ses lèvres pendant que son regard sombre se mit à examiner l'inconnu qui venait de l'apostropher. Brun, yeux marron, taille moyenne, pas de lunettes, jean et tee-shirt. Oh et le foulard rouge qui devait servir pour le reconnaitre. Elle avait devant elle, un homme tout à fait banale sauf qu'il s'appelait _mrstein.23._ Enfin sur le chat, c'était son nom. Mais dans la vraie vie ? Elle ne connaissait pas son nom ? Mais lui non plus d'ailleurs sinon il l'aurait appelée autrement que par ce pseudo ridicule. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne le remarqua pas quand il décida de s'installer devant elle et de commander un verre de vin. Elle lui sourit, et feint d'approuver son choix pendant qu'elle jeta un regard furtif vers sa montre : 12h12. Ah ! Il était en avance ! Mais il buvait aussi tôt dans la journée ? Bon, elle pouvait bien faire avec, c'était ce qu'on appelait un compromis non ? Il fallait bien en faire pour faire fonctionner un mariage. Ah ! Non. Non. Et renon. Ne pas penser au mariage à cette heure du rendez vous, il fallait d'abord qu'il passe le cap des cinq minutes. Les premières impressions étaient toujours les meilleurs, elle allait donc l'observer durant les cinq prochaines minutes à la loupe et si ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait, elle déciderait ou non de rester à ce rendez vous. Mais pour le moment, elle ne devait pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée, et elle préféra lui sourire gentiment avant de reprendre son verre d'eau et de le porter à ses lèvres pour avoir le loisir de l'observer sans avoir besoin de prononcer une parole gênante pour tout les deux. Elle resta quelques secondes devant lui, à ne pouvoir qu'admirer sa prestance. Il portait ses vêtements avec distinction, comme s'il avait quelque chose en plus que les autres. Elle ajouta donc prétentieux à sa liste mentale à la suite de ponctuel et d'alcoolique. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de se perdre dans ses yeux marron. Bien pas de lunette ni de lentilles à première vue. Elle pouvait ajouter en bonne santé donc sur sa liste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la table tentant un contact peau contre peau avec son bel inconnu, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Une fois leurs mains jointes, elle sourit. Il avait la peau douce et lisse. Il n'était donc pas un adepte des travaux manuels alors. Après ce bref examen qui ne lui avait donné que quelques informations, elle décida de prendre la parole pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Que penses-tu du mariage ?


End file.
